Do You Want Some Tea?
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Songfic: Maka's tired of Kid not being a very good boyfriend. He always acts so nervous and awkward around her. Why is that? Maka decides if she asks him to come over for tea, it would be a good time to break up with him. Before she gets a chance, Kid breaks down and tells her why he has been acting so weird. KidxMaka fluff (Do You Want Some Tea by Hello Venus)


A/N: Hello everyone! This is a song-fic and the song is, _'Do you want some tea?' _by _'Hello Venus'._

It's a really cute song so check it out!

Also, I plan on making another and it will either be out this Monday or next Saturday.

* * *

I sighed. He's late, again. I don't think he takes this relationship very seriously. He was the one that asked if we could go out. I don't understand him anymore.

I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. How much longer will this go on?

I perked up when I heard my doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door. I saw him dressed in his usual suit and with a red rose. His eye was twitching and he was sweating a lot, I assumed the asymmetrical rose had something to do with it. I quickly took it from him, he calmed down after that. I smiled; "Thank you, Kid."

"Uh... no problem," He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at me again and blushed. I blushed too when I found both of us leaning in slowly. I closed my eyes, anticipating a kiss. But when it didn't come, my eyes snapped open only to be disappointed with the sight in front of me. He was looking away with his hand out, I sighed and grabbed his hand.

We've never kissed or anything... just held hands; although that hardly happens now.

I looked up and saw the sun setting already. It was trying not to fall asleep, like it did every evening.

How much longer will this go on? I'm getting tired, boy.

He lead me to a small café around the corner. We ordered and sat down together. He twiddled with his fingers nervously, "So Maka... how's school going?"

I laughed, "You should know. We're in all of the same classes."

"Oh. Right," He blushed from embarrassment. 'Cute.'

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the sun was down, and the moon was up. It was very dark outside now, okay more like pitch black. I got up; "Will you walk me home oppa?"

He blushed because of me calling him 'oppa'. He got up and nodded.

This time, we didn't hold hands.

The wind was blowing, giving me chills. I shivered; and perked up when I felt his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. I blushed tomato red. He's never done anything like this... I really like it. Now, this is something boyfriends do.

I noticed how substantially warmer I was getting, but the bitter wind was unforgiving and again I shivered. He stopped and put his jacket around me.I grasped his hand and together we headed towards my apartment, I smiled genuinely. His jacket smelled just like him.

I wish we had more moments like this... even if our relationship is kind of awkward, I'm lucky to have him. He's kind, handsome, smart, and... amazing. Any girl would kill to have him as a boyfriend. Out of all the girls... he chose me.

When we finally reached my apartment door, we stopped. He squeezed my hand, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could leave, I grabbed him, "Do you want to come in? I-I... I could make some tea."

"But we just went out for coffee." He said. I nodded.

"I know, but can't you stay for a little bit?" I asked.

"How about, I come over tomorrow around the same time? I need to go see my father." He smiled. I nodded. He left and I walked back inside.

I want to spend more time with him... I didn't want him to leave.

I can't help but be curious what his true feelings for me are.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I wonder what would happen, if a little bit of love potion were just to happen to spill into his drink? No, that's a silly idea. I can't think straight when I'm tired...

* * *

At exactly 8:00, the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to see if it was Kid or not. Sure enough, it was him. I opened the door, "Hi Kid."

"Good Evening, Maka," he stated. I stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. We sat down together on my couch, with the already made tea on the table.

"Do want some tea?" I asked. Kid smiled and nodded. I poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly.

...

I'll tell him. I'll tell him that this isn't what I want in a relationship. I thought a lot about this...

That maybe it's for the best if we break up.

Before I could say anything he spoke up, "Maka. I need to confess something."

"Confess?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know...that I haven't been the best boyfriend," He began, "It's because I get really nervous around you."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It took me so much courage to tell you that I liked you more than a friend. I get nervous because you're perfect to me. I'm terrified of being rejected by you," He spoke with fear evident in his voice. He swallowed hard before beginning again; "You're beautiful, smart, kind, and so brave (A/N: and badass)."

"K-kid... you really think that?" I asked, feeling all my blood rushing to my cheeks. He nodded shyly. I shifted nervously on the couch, "I'm nowhere near perfect, Kid. But... thank you, I hope you realize that I never would reject you."

"I know, but..." He trailed off.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

I felt him put his hands on mine, I looked up and realized he was leaning in. I began to lean in too, until our lips... touched.

* * *

A/N: Cute! Go check out the song! It's really cute!

Thanks for reading! Watch out for my new SongFic coming out soon, called, 'YooHoo'!

Edit: Thank you for warning me! I fixed everything, so that it is okay now. Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
